RAD
Part 1: In a dark jail cell, Rad wakes up. Upon waking up, he realized he is hanging upside down by a chain and his hands and legs are handcuffed. He looks around to examine his surroundings. “Oh, right.” Two large men appear. One enters the other waits outside. “Oh good, you’re awake. It wouldn’t be as fun with you passed out.” “Don’t tell me, you’re my executioner.” Rad “No, no, I’m your torturer. We’ll kill you later.” “You should kill me now.” Rad “Tempting, but for now I’m just going to beat you.” Grabs a steel baseball bat. “I might be doing this for information or I might be doing this for fun. To tell you the truth, it’s a little bit of both.” He prepares to swing. (Rad is picking the lock.) “You just made a big mistake.” Rad. The guy swings, Rad pulls himself up, releasing the handcuffs on his hands, and grabbing onto the chain. He climbs up, let’s go, swings down, and slams down the torturer. Next, he frees himself from the chain. The second guy begins to enter. Rad kicks the cell door against him, then punches his stomach, blocks and pins down the guys arm, then punches him two more times, drops him in the cell and locks the two guys inside. Next, Rad runs down the corridor. He finds the surveillance room. Beats up two guards and pulls down the emergency alarm causing all exits to unlock. Next, he grabs his jacket and (Cyclops visor-like) sunglasses. Outside, army men and a tank try to secure and exit. Two soldiers try to close an exit. As soon as they close it, the doors explode and Rad zooms out in a motorcycle. Zooms past all the soldiers shooting and seems to have escaped. Suddenly, something nearly hits the motorcycle and almost loses control and balance. Rad regains control and looks back to see the tank following him. The tank begins firing and continues to fire. Rad maneuvers the motorcycle to dodge the blasts. Rad speeds up then suddenly brakes and turns the motorcycle 180 degrees on its front wheel. The Rad speeds up again heading straight for the tank. The tank continues to shoot and Rad continues to dodge, struggling more and more as he gets closer. Suddenly, Rad drops it down and the motorcycle slides across on its side. Rad then shifts it 180 degrees again, and he passes under the tank. The motorcycle hooks onto the bottom of the tank and Rad comes out from under. Rad stands up. The tank turns its cannon around and prepares to fire. (Rad) “Asta la vista.” The motorcycle under the tank explodes, destroying the tank. Rad turns around and walks away. Deep in space, a spaceship vessel crash lands on the distant planet: Terminus 3, a group of soldiers lead by Magister Arnux starts to run away from their damaged ship. “Hurry! We need to put distance from us and the ship’s compromised power core. And set up the beacon.” They move further away and eventually, their ship explodes. Arnux then tries to call out for help but he has a little trouble doing so due to the toxic atmosphere of Terminus 3 and says: “Mayday! Mayday! This is Magister Arnux, Incursion forces ambushed our … stranded in … atmosphere air is… No Soldier is safe in Incursion space! Repeat: No soldier is safe!” Back on Earth in a Military base, Max Tennyson, Brandon Steel, and Rook Blanco are overviewing the distress message left by Magister Arnux. Once it is over, Max turns to the gathered soldiers. “That was the last transmission from Arnux and his recon team. We’ve got a fix on their location. The beacon came in from Terminus 3. “No problem, we can be there in no time.” Brandon “Unfortunately, besides the fact that it is located deep within Incursion space, the air of Terminus 3 is one of the most toxic in the galaxy. Arunx and his crew won't survive for much longer. The atmosphere will eventually dissolve their rebreathers.” Rook states. “And there is only one known antidote for that poisonous atmosphere: The Gracklflint. The Gracklflint venom has unusually curative capabilities that will be able to restore Arnux and his unit back to health.” Max “So where do we get some?” Brandon asks. “It’s not that simple, the venom of the Gracklflint must be fresh. You will have to take carry on board with you the entire Gracklflint.” Max. “Alright, so where can you find a Gracklflint at this hour?” Rook asks. (Scene Changes to Undertown) Brandon and Rook follow a radar-like map (Rook’s proto-tool map). “The Gracklflint should be sold right here.” Rook says. They then see a giant light blue spider-like creature with six legs and two pale strips on its body, with four eyes, two smaller ones above the bottom large ones, nine teeth, three on the top jaw and six on the bottom jaw, the two outer lower teeth are tusk like, and two strips of fur on the lower jaw. The creature is inside a large cage and they notice a fellow soldier being attacked by it within its cage. “We have to travel with that thing?” Brandon asks. “Problem?” Rook asks. “It’s about eight feet long, six feet tall, and apparently extremely vicious.” Brandon replies. “Should be interesting then.” Rook states. Then walks aside over to Max. “Interesting or life threatening?” Brandon asks. “Magister Tennyson, Brandon and I are ready to make the journey, but if none of our ships can get through the Incursion blockade…?” Rook “At ease soldier, I’ve arranged some alternate transportation.” Max states. (Scene Changes) Brandon is pulling on the cage and dragging it behind him with the Gracklflint growling and shaking the cage. Rook walks beside him following his GPS (proto-tool map). Brandon suddenly stops for a brake. Panting. “This would go a lot quicker if someone was, oh I don’t know, helping.” “Should have thought about that before you became so determined on building yourself up.” Rook states. The GPS tool beeps. “Our transportation should be here.” He states. Brandon walks up and takes the tool from him and looks at it. On the screen he sees a black hole. “Our ride is in a black hole? Great (sarcasm). So what are we doing here in Undertown?” he asks, tossing the tool back to Rook. “Not a black hole, The Black Hole.” Rook states. The two look over to see a bar with a sign of a black hole on it with the words: The Black Hole. All of a sudden, two people were thrown out and then ran away. “Wait here.” Rook says then heads in. “Wait here? Has he met me?” Brandon asks, looking at the Gracklflint. The Gracklflint roars at him. “Easy for you to say.” The two of them walk into the bar. As they open the doors, everyone stars. The look around and see everyone starring at them. The bar is filled with tough looking people. The two of them slowly walk up to the bar and sit down and everyone goes back to their business. The two then wait for their ride. Brandon takes a bite of the dip on the counter. “Magister Tennyson said our pilot is the best in the business.” Rook states. Brandon spits the dip out. “That’s not guacamole.” He states. “What kind of business? If he hangs out in this place, he must be one tough dude.” The doors fly open. “Dudesman…” Everyone in the bar turns and then the two of them turn. Rad casually walks up to them, with everyone watching every step, appearing somewhat nervous. The two of them look at each other. Rad reaches them. “… Rad Dudesman. You the soldiers?” Brandon chuckles. “You’re a duck.” “Steel.” Rook says, seriously. “Sorry,” he says, but then chuckles again. “But come on, a kid! Am I the only one seeing this?” he asks. Everyone then darts for the exit and leaves the bar, trampling over each other and the bar tender ducks under the counter and falls through a trapdoor. “Guess not.” “Got a problem with ducks, rock head?” Rad asks, getting closer. “Not yet.” Brandon replies. “Uh, Captain Dudesman, this ‘rock head’ is special forces soldier Brandon Steel.” Rook cuts in to prevent trouble. Rad looks him up and down. “Thought you’d be taller.” He states, angering Brandon. Rad heads out and the two follow. Brandon grabs the Gracklflint and pulls it along. The trio begins making their way. “Magister Tennyson said The Lovely Duck would be perfect for our needs.” Rook mentions. “You ship’s called The Lovely Duck? You’re kidding, right?” Brandon asks. “Two things I never kid about.” Rad says, then stops and pulls out a high tech car key. “My ship…” then he presses the unlock button. The ship inside a garage lights up and opens the hatch. Then they begin walking up to it. “What’s the other thing?” Brandon asks pulling the cage. Rad doesn’t answer. “Seriously, what?” he asks again. Rook looks over and shakes his head as they enter the vessel. Brandon leaves the cage with the Gracklflint in the cargo bay. Then they go up and elevator floor to the main level. “Wake up Pyxi, customers.” Rad says. A screen above the door suddenly turns on and a figure consisting of only a head and suit-like body appears. Pyxi makes noises and shakes around. “Yes Pyxi, they’re Red Spots, but they’re paying Red Spots.” Rad says. Pyxi makes happy-like noises and allows the trio inside. Rad walks through the doors first, leading the way. Rook follows mentioning to Brandon: “Onboard AI computer.” “Why not?” Brandon says then follows. Next, they enter through an elevator opening through the floor into the captain’s room. Rook follows Rad inside and analyzes the room. “An annexing cable grid wired to the gyro axel.” Rook says impressed as Brandon comes in. Rad sits in the pilot seat and activates the controls. “Our friend here is either a genius or totally insane.” Rook states, taking his seat. “Guess which one I vote for.” Brandon says. Suddenly, Pyxi appeared up on the main monitor and started up the engine. “Time to go.” Rad said. Revving up the engine and starting the thrusters. Next, he opened up the ceiling hatch which was located beneath a farm. Rook and Brandon strap themselves in. A small, high tech cube then falls down on Brandon. “Um, this isn’t anything important, is it?” he asks. Rad looks over, says nothing, and then looks back. Brandon looks annoyed by this. The ship then rises in place and gains altitude. Next, Rad presses a button that activates a wormhole generator high above them. After that, Rad shifts the thrusters and they begin flying upward, gaining more and more speed. “Approaching maximum thruster capacity.” Rad states. The ship flies through the wormhole and comes out outside the asteroid belt. With the speed it is going, all the stars a flashing by. Rook and Brandon look out the windows. “I’m impressed.” Rook says. “Me too.” Brandon says. “Autopilot engaged.” Rad says, then steps off his seat. “All yours, Pyxi.” He says then begins walking off. But suddenly, Pyxi began shaking around making noises that did not sound good and suddenly dissolved. “What? What was that? What did it say? Trouble?” Brandon asked. “Trouble is my middle name.” Rad states. Suddenly, a red alarm begins to go off. “A stowaway, perhaps.” Rook says. “Not on my ship.” Rad says. The trio goes down the elevator and come out into the corridor. Rad signals Brandon to the left. Brandon nods and goes. Rad signals Rook to the right. Rook nods and goes. Rad then goes straight. Brandon pulls a large high tech machine gun. Rook pulls out a laser rifle-like gun. Rad pulls out a hand blaster. The three each begin searching around the ship. Rook walks along a corridor and notices a figure quickly climbing up a ladder. He quickly runs after it and tries to follow. Rad is walking along the main walk and spots a figure running across the bridge. Rad begins firing after it trying to shoot it down. But he misses. After that, he runs off in a separate direction as Rook crosses the bridge. Rook continues to chase the figure and is then joined by Rad. The figure then jumps down a flight of stairs. Rook slides down the rail and Rad front flips over them. The two land at the bottom and try firing at the figure. The figure manages to get away and runs right past Brandon, who shoots a net after it and traps it. “Gotcha!” he says. The three of them then reach the figure and release it. “Now let’s see who you are.” Rook says pulling out the net, while Rad and Brandon stand by aiming. The figure then turns around and turns out to be a teenage girl. “Sophie?” Rook says surprised. Brandon lowers his gun. “Who’s Sophie?” Rad asks. “His daughter.” Brandon replies. Rad puts down his blaster. “What are you doing on The Lovely Duck?” Rook asks, helping her up. “I snuck on board.” She replies. “I can see that, you wanna tell me why?” Rook Rad coughs to get their attention. “Sophie this is Rad Dudesman, Rad this is my daughter, Sophie.” Rook introduced. Rad stares at Sophie for a while (straight/serious face). Sophie stares back, unsure. “You’re very beautiful.” Rad comments. “Thank you.” Sophie says, unsure. Silence falls for a while. The two remain staring. Brandon looks at them back and forth. “Am I missing something? Is something supposed to be happening, or is this awkward?” he says. “Let’s get back to why you are on this ship.” Rook suggests. “We do not have time for this.” Rad states, then turns around and walks back. “Yes, of course not.” Rook agrees and walks after Rad. “It’s just a good thing we got here before something happened involving the Gracklflint.” Brandon says. A loud roar is heard. Rad turns back, Rook and Sophie turn back, Brandon turns around. “Or, you know, just after.” “Pyxi, cargo bay doors.” Rad says and the doors slide open. They all look to see the cargo bay has been wrecked. They all get on the elevator floor panel and go down to the lower level. Once they reach the cargo bay level, Pyxi appears and makes nervous-like noises, then dissolves. “What did it say?” Brandon asks. Rad looks at him, doesn’t answer, steps out and goes right. (annoying Brandon). “We have lost power; we are coming to a stop.” Rook informs. “You understand Rad Dudesman’s onboard monitor screen thingy?” Brandon asks. “Not in the slightest, but look.” Rook, then looks towards Rad, who is standing in front of busted down doors. They enter the ships power core and find it torn and depleading. “How much more Gracklflint can this thing handle before we don’t make it to those stranded soldiers?” Brandon asks. (Scene changes) Inside a massive ship, a trooper comes running into the bridge. “Commander Raff, we have spotted a spaceship in one of our quadrants.” He says. Commander Raff turns around. “It’s probably just refugees. But it could be a booby-trap from one resister to another. You’d better vaporize it.” He orders. “Yes Commander.” The trooper says, then begins to exit out. “Wait!” Raff calls back. “If the Emperor doesn’t get a full report on the vessel there will be consequences.” He says. “Yes Commander, what do you propose we do?” the trooper asks. Raff sits down and tries to think. “What do you think we should do?” (Scene changes back to The Lovely Duck) In the dark, scratched, and trashed cargo bay, the four of them walk along searching for the Gracklflint. Unknowingly, the Gracklflint is crawling on crates and following them. The Gracklflint crawls up a crane carrying a crate. The Gracklflint bites through the hook and the crate falls. The crate lands and smashes right in front of Rad and the others. After that, the Gracklflint jumps down. Rad blasts the Gracklflint’s leg to trip him. Next, as it gets up Rad jump kicks it in the face. Next, Rad flips behind the Gracklflint. The Gracklflint then charges towards the others. They quickly move out of the way, Rook pulls Sophie aside. Rad aims his gun at it and prepares to shoot. “Rad, careful!” Brandon calls out. Rad then quickly turns away the blaster and shoots right next to Sophie. Rook quickly pulls her aside. “Rad!” he calls. Rad then aims the blaster at Sophie. “You have some explaining to do.” “About what?” Sophie asks. “I was born in April. When I get to my birthday I pull the trigger. 1, 2…” Rad says. “I don’t know!” Sophie yells. Rad blasts right next to her again. “Pretty hostile outlook, you know, for a kid.” Brandon points out. Rad aims the blaster back to Sophie. “This might be the cause of forcing it into a cage.” Sophie. “Thanks to you, the Gracklflint is threatening the ship and everyone in it, which includes us.” Brandon states. “Not everything.” Rook corrects. “What do you mean?” Brandon asks. “You managed to set it free and it didn’t attack you. You wouldn’t be here if it did.” Rook says. Sophie looks away. “Hey yeah, what makes you so special?” Brandon “I don’t know. I figured it was because I let it out of its cage.” Sophie replies. “Not the case. The Gracklflint only has one interest: killing everything that isn’t a Gracklflint.” Rook says. Rook thinks. “Although, it is rumored they can be trained with strawberries.” “Like my perfume?” Sophie asks. “Only explanation I can think of.” Rook says. “What do you make of it, Rad?” Brandon asks. No response. “Rad?” Brandon and Rook turn around to find Rad is gone. “Where’d he go?” Brandon pulls out his blaster. “I’m going after Rad.” He says then takes off. Rook looks back at Sophie. Sophie makes an awkward smile. “And you’re coming with me.” Rook says. Brandon goes looking after Rad and the Gracklflint. He walks past a hallway. A noise is heard from the corridor. Brandon stops, readies his gun, and walks down the corridor. Suddenly, he hears a growl. He stops scans around. Suddenly a drop of slobber falls in from of him. He looks up and the Gracklflint jumps down at him. Brandon rolls out of the way then back at the Gracklflint. He tries to shoot, but is tackled down by it. The Gracklflint tries to bite him, but Brandon holds it back. All of a sudden, the Gracklflint is blasted off him. Then blasted again, which caused him to bounce into the wall and slam against the other. Brandon gets up to see Rad come to his rescue. The Gracklflint gets up furious. It takes off forward towards them. Brandon rolls to the side and Rad dives aside. Then once it passes, Rad follows after it. Brandon gets up, tired, and picks up his gun. “Five million freighter captains in the universe and I get a trigger happy teenage kid with a death wish.” He says then runs after them. (Scene changes) Rad is walking around searching for the Gracklflint. Blaster in right hand. All of a sudden, Rad stops. Twists around, faces up, and blasts at the Gracklflint, which was on the ceiling above him. The Gracklflint falls down and pounces at Rad. Rad drops on his back and the Gracklflint passes over. Rad gets up and begins firing at the Gracklflint. The Gracklflint jumps up and breaks the ceiling into the vent. Rad quickly runs over and blasts up the vent. The Gracklflint comes down three panels away. Rad shoots at it, but the Gracklflint charges and knocks down Rad and his blaster slides away. The Gracklflint pins down Rad and prepares to bite/eat him. Suddenly, the Gracklflint in shot at from behind. The shooter is revealed to be Brandon. “Here, Gracklflint. Here, grackle, grackle, Gracklflint. Who’s a vicious, killing psychopath? You are, yes you are.” He taunts. The Gracklflint gets angry, moves off Rad, and heads towards Brandon. “That’s right, here we go.” He tosses aside his gun. “Let’s have some fun.” The Gracklflint reaches Brandon. It swings down its front leg. Brandon jerks to the side and punches the Gracklflint. The Gracklflint swings down its opposite leg. Brandon jerks to the other side and punches twice (left, right). The Gracklflint growls. “Now comes the fun part.” Brandon. The Gracklflint darts forward, Brandon jerks to the side wrapping his arms around its neck, and pulling it down into a wrestling/choke hold. Rad gets up. “Pyxi, Tachyon Cannon.” He says and a large cannon like gun comes down from the ceiling. Rad aims it straight at the Gracklflint and charges it up. “No!” Brandon yells. He reaches over for his gun and shoots the barrel. As Rad fires the cannon, the tip explodes. The result is an explosion, the destruction of the cannon, and Brandon and the Gracklflint and thrown back. The Gracklflint is released from Brandon’s grip and escapes through the vents. Brandon sits up (rubbing his head) and Rad aims the blaster right at his face. “You’ve got about two seconds to explain yourself.” Rad states. We need the Gracklflint alive to rescue those soldiers.” Brandon says, then get up. “Alright look, I need that Gracklflint alive and you want your ship to stay in one… (looks around) uh, as little pieces as possible. Now we’re going to have to work together on this one.” Rad hesitates, and then finally puts his gun down. “Give me a target.” Rad says. “No targets, no lasers, and no explosions.” Brandon. “Not my style.” Rad says. “Sorry, but this is not about style, it’s about business.” Brandon. Rad angrily puts away his blaster. “Can you get its attention?” Brandon asks. “With pleasure.” Rad says, smiling. (Scene changes) Rad sits down on a seat. The screen and roof fold up. Rad is scanned and his clothes change to white helmet with a green visor, white sports jacket with black elbow patches, and white sports pants with black patches. Rad revs up the engine with Brandon watching from the side. “That’s the coolest thing I’ve ever seen.” Brandon states, impressed. “The Radd Speed Mark X.” Rad states. “Be ready.” Rad revs the engine and zooms out. Rad rides along the corridors in search of the Gracklflint. The radar beeps and suddenly, the Gracklflint jumps out. Rad speeds up and the Gracklflint lands behind him. Rad shifts into reverse, speeds up and rams into the Gracklflint. Then he goes back forwards and shifts it 180 degrees. The Gracklflint gets up and growls at Rad. Rad revs the engine. “Come get some.” He darts forward and rams the Gracklflint back. Rad makes a turn and the Gracklflint crashes into the wall. The Gracklflint begins chasing after Rad. Rad continues driving around and reaches a larger corridor. Next, he stops the Radd Speed sideways and waits for the Gracklflint. The Gracklflint arrives and pounces at Rad. Rad drives the cycle into a half circle behind the Gracklflint. “Pyxi, lock it down.” He says. Pyxi appears on the monitor, makes a few noises and a steel wall traps the Gracklflint inside. Inside, the corridor, the Gracklflint attempts to escape, but cannot. On the other side, Brandon throws a flash grenade. The flash surprises the Gracklflint and scares it away. Once it regains its vision, it spots Brandon down the hall. “Here grackle, grackle, Gracklflint.” He taunts. The Gracklflint charges straight at him. “That’s right, a little closer, a little closer, that’s it.” Brandon says, preparing a second flash grenade. He pulls it and throws it. Suddenly, a door opens up and Rook and Sophie step out into the corridor. “I don’t care about your reason; you should not be on this vessel.” Rook says. “Rook, Sophie look out!” Brandon yells. Rook sees the charging Gracklflint, slides down between its legs and passes under it. “Sophie!” Rook yells. The Gracklflint is about to attack Sophie, when the flash grenade goes off which blinds and confuses the Gracklflint. Brandon runs in to help. Before it regains its vision, Brandon grabs it in a wrestling hold, uses his strength to lift it up, and throws it back in its cage and locks it. The wall opens up and Rad steps through. “Great plan.” (Sarcasm) “Hey, I can’t help how it turned out. But at least we got it done, right? Gracklflint is back in the cage.” Brandon says. “That was too close.” Rook says, then turns to Sophie. “You could have gotten killed by that thing. This isn’t an angry dog, it’s a killing machine. One second later and you would have been killed!” He says to Sophie. “Blanco, ease up. It’s not her fault.” Brandon says. “It’s not?” Rook looks around confused. “Explain to me how it’s not. She snuck on board and put us all at risk.” He states. “Yeah, we go that part, but she’s here now, we’re on a mission, let’s move on from that.” Brandon says. Rook sighs, semi-annoyed. Brandon looks at Rad. “How much longer till Terminus 3?” he asks. “At this rate? Never.” Rad replies. “What do you mean never?” Brandon asks. “The power core has been depleaded. We’re not going anywhere.” Rook “How long will it take to fix it?” Brandon asks. “Repairs in these conditions are unmanageable, and Pyxi is not capable of repairs.” Rad replies. “Pyxi is still running?” Brandon asks. “Pyxi runs on separate power from arc reactor.” Rad informs. “Well, could that power the ship?” Brandon “For about five minutes, maybe.” Rad “So what do we do now?” Brandon. Characters *Rad Dudesman *Rook Blanco *Brandon Steel *Max Tennyson *Sophie Blanco Villains *Commander Raff *Incursions Category:Unknowns